The present invention is related to smart luminaires, and more specifically, approaches for incorporating sensors into various luminaire components and complete luminaires, and for communicating data from those sensors with local and distributed networks.
Luminaires or light fixtures which include or are connected to a motion sensor are known, and these are particularly useful for causing a lamp in the luminaire to illuminate when a person is present. This is a convenient way of saving energy when an area is unoccupied, for eliminating light switches inside buildings, and for lighting pathways etc outside at night.
A similar approach has also been developed for thermostats which include or are connected to a motion sensor or light sensor. These collect data on the day length, habitation status and energy usage.
Intruder alarm systems which utilise sensors of various types are also known. The sensors include PIR detectors, pressure switches, and switches that detect opening of doors and windows. Each of these sensors has a specific function and they are connected to an alarm controller.
In addition, a number of devices for the smart home are available which can be controlled and these include thermostats, hazard-detection units, entryway-interface devices, smart switches, including smart wall switches, smart utilities interfaces and other services interfaces, such as smart wall-plug interfaces, and a wide variety of intelligent, multi-sensing, network-connected appliances, including refrigerators, televisions, washers, dryers, lights, audio systems, intercom systems, mechanical actuators, wall air conditioners, pool-heating units, irrigation systems, and many other types of intelligent appliances and systems. These can be controlled remotely from a smart phone, but require a dedicated sensor for each function, or an adapted device such as a thermostat fitted with a PIR or light sensor. However, a house will generally have only one thermostat, and a larger office building may have one thermostat for each floor or office area. This means that data gathered by the thermostat is limited to the immediate environment of its location.
Currently a sensor, such as a motion detection sensor, needs to be on a room-facing surface of a luminaire in order to be able to detect activity in the neighbourhood or environment of the luminaire. This poses a problem for providing power to the sensor and obtaining data from the sensor, particularly where the light fitting needs to be IP (Ingress Protection) rated or fire rated. It also means that the sensor or sensors are highly visible on an outer surface of the luminaire, leading to a poor aesthetic appearance and presents difficulties for decoration and cleaning.